


H is for Halloween

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean’s favorite holiday just so happens to be Halloween. Ever since they started dating in high school, Dean’s talked Cas into going to his annual Halloween party dressed in some sort of ridiculous couple’s costume. The first year they were together they went as something mild. ‘Salt and Pepper.’ It was simple and didn’t take all that much work for either of them. Every year since the costumes have escalated.Cas wanted to make this year special and he knew exactly how. He needed a few things to make this night perfect and he set to work to make it all happen. Dean was disappointed that they weren’t wearing matching costumes this year, which Cas had fought tooth and nail for, but it would all be worth it.





	H is for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.  
> Come visit me on Tumblr. My username is TobytheWise.

Halloween has always been Castiel’s least favorite holiday and he has several reasons for his hatred. He hates the candy after one year Gabe tricked him into eating so much he got sick and threw up all over. He can’t even think about a milky way without gagging. Castiel hates the trick or treaters. Yes, he thinks some of the kids are cute, he’s not heartless! But some are mean, just like the kids who pushed him down and stole his flashlight when he was little. Then there’s the ridiculous scare tactics. Ever since his best friend in high school came into Castiel’s room while he was sleeping and start up a chainsaw causing him to nearly piss himself, he hasn’t been interested in haunted houses or anything resembling.

But, much to Castiel’s dismay, Dean’s favorite holiday just so happens to be Halloween. Ever since they started dating in high school, Dean’s talked him into going to his annual Halloween party dressed in some sort of ridiculous couple’s costume. The first year they were together they went as something mild. ‘Salt and Pepper.’ It was simple and didn’t take all that much work for either of them. Every year since the costumes have escalated.

Cas wanted to make this year special and he knew exactly how. He needed a few things to make this night perfect and he set to work to make it all happen. Dean was disappointed that they weren’t wearing matching costumes this year, which Cas had fought tooth and nail for, but it would all be worth it.

Castiel had just walked through the door of the Winchester household when he was engulfed in a tight hug. It didn’t take much to guess who exactly it was.

“Hello, Mary.”

“Cas! I am so excited for tonight! I still can’t believe this is even happening,” Mary gushed.

“I’m excited too,” Cas answered sheepishly. The party was in full swing already and he hoped to find Dean soon so he could get on with his surprise.

Mary kissed him on the cheek and took a step back to look at his costume. “Cas, this is so perfect. I love it.” Then she nudged him towards the direction of the living room. “Now go on and get on with it.”

Castiel steeled himself and made his way towards where he knew he would find his boyfriend. His hands were shaking and he could feel sweat dripping down his back. His stomach felt like a thousand butterflies had just decided to wake up and he tried to take a deep breathes to calm himself.

His boyfriend wasn’t hard to spot. Dean was sitting on a couch between Jo and Sam. Dean was animatingly telling some story and Cas felt his lips tip up. He loved Dean so much.

Sam was dressed as Captain America, Jo was dressed as a pirate, and Dean looked amazing dressed as Han Solo. Cas shook his head thinking about his boyfriend’s man crush on Harrison Ford. It was adorable.

Sam must have noticed him walk in because he nudges Dean and nods towards Cas. Dean’s face breaks out into a giant grin when he sees Cas and he’s on his feet, walking towards Cas before Cas can take another breath.

Castiel can tell the moment Dean really looks at his costume. His head tilts in confusion and he looks completely stumped.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets.

“Hi, Cas. I don’t really get the costume, buddy.” Now that Dean’s up close and takes a good look he tries to take it all in. Castiel is wearing a black tux with a black bow tie, on his chest is a name tag that reads ‘Mr. Winchester’.

“What’s not to understand, Dean?”

“Well, since when are you a Winchester?”

“Oh right, I forgot to ask,” Castiel says as he pulls a box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. “Dean Winchester, I love you with my whole heart. I’ve loved you since junior year of high school and I continue to love you more and more every day. I love you so much I even participate in your pagan holiday traditions,” he says with a smirk. “Will you marry me and make me a Winchester?”

Dean falls to his knees and grabs Cas tight in a hug. He kisses the breath out of Cas and pulls back with shiny eyes, blushed cheeks, and a cheek splitting smile. “Hell yeah!” he declares and the room erupts in clapping. When Dean looks back at Cas he whispers, “This isn’t just part of your costume, right?”

Cas rolls his eyes and begins putting the ring on Dean’s finger. “You know I hate costumes.” Dean’s face falls ever so slightly and Castiel is quick to add, “But I love you enough to go along with it. This is real. You’re my fiancé.”

Dean kisses his fiancé until a few people clear their throats and they have to pull apart. Dean looks at Cas and kisses his cheek one last time. He leans in close and whispers in Castiel’s ear, “I have the perfect idea for next year’s costumes.”

Castiel just groans but of course, he goes along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is H in my ABC Prompts. If you'd like to suggest prompts for my upcoming letters please leave them in the comments or visit my tumblr and leave it in my ask box.


End file.
